User blog:Crimson and Darkness/Shin DxD 3 discussion
Title: School Trip of Sun Shower Release Date: August 20, 2019 Quotes Translated by @RikuPhantom. Details * Issei attains his AxA form (Apocalypse x AnswerArms) with the help of his familiar Ryuuteimaru, who is the manifestation of Great Red's power. * Issei gains new abilities such as Revelation Barrier, Revelation Blade, Revelation All-Range Blaster, and Tail Blade. * Balberith cries because he gave away his Oppai Dragon figures to the children. * Erotic scene of Issei x Yasaka but gets interrupted by Kunou and Rias. * Second erotic scene in the onsen, where Yasaka once again tries to have Issei’s children with Kunou watching the scene and gets interrupted by Rias and Akeno. * Yasaka kisses Issei in the Onsen scene. * Issei buys hairpins for Kunou and Yasaka, and Yasaka became surprise by this and blushes, hinting that she developed a romantic attraction to him. * Roygun becomes a nurse at Kuoh Academy. * Ouryuu revealed he could marry 3 wives and has a fiancée from the Kushihashi clan and plans to marry Millarca. Making him the second male character in DxD to marry more than one wife. * Bova becomes Crom’s disciple. * The members of Alliance of Hell makes their move at Kyoto. * Sonneillon and Gressil are killed by Cao Cao and Tobio. * Issei defeats the Primordial Gods Erebus and Tartarus. * Verrine wishes to fight against Issei. * Hades and Angra Mainyu plans to strike next. * Ajuka and Azazel talk about helping Issei attaining his ExE form(Eros x Engine) with the help of the Olympian god Eros. * There’s talk about Issei getting a promotion to Ultimate-class devil due to his success of defeating gods such as Vidar, Nyx, Erebus, and Tartarus. * There’s also talk about members of Issei’s peerage, Rias’s peerage, and the members of DxD getting their promotion. * A member or researcher of Nebiros is working for Hades and the Gods of Hell. * Leftover followers of the Khaos Brigade have allied with Erebus' group. * Shin DxD Volume 4 will be centered on Le Fay Pendragon and a bit of focused on Irina. Spoilers Life 0: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6366342&postcount=570 Life 1 & 2: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6366470&postcount=602 Life 2 Part 1 & 2: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6367813&postcount=663 + https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6367814&postcount=664 Life 3 Part 1 & 2: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6367816&postcount=665 + https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6367817&postcount=666 Endgame: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6365314&postcount=409 Second Graders & Life Heroes: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6367913&postcount=676 SLASHDOG: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6368002&postcount=704 Fan: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6368046&postcount=711 Life 4: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6368178&postcount=722 New Life & Afterword: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?s=4747b40fe213977103192c0191954075&p=6368452&postcount=734 VIP: https://forums.animesuki.com/showpost.php?p=6365459&postcount=442 ---- Just for fun - by B214 What type of power-up do you think AxA will be? Breast-related Great Red-related Ophis-related Ddraig-related Others Breasts & Serious combined Okay, now that the poll is made, people speculate the name of AxA and lets see who get the closest or heck may even accurate. Truthfully, i don't know what kind of new armor Ishibumi can give Ise at this point, so i'll just go with something else. Maybe AxA as Armor Army (not a good name giver for sure), in short just pull out an Iron Man. #Can materialize all of his armors (JD & Dragonar included) #Can poke breasts to create new armors #New armors contains the girls' ability #Can switch between armors #Can let others wear the armors Category:Blog posts